Abducted
by SweetSuicide13
Summary: Not good at summarys, Emmett and Rose are in the woods, they find a house/cabin and a girl tied up in the basement named Mary Alice. Read and Review Please.


**ABDUCTED**

**AGES:**

**Bella Cullen - 19 - Vamp**

**Alice Brandon - 18 - Human**

**Rosalie Cullen - 20 - Vamp**

**Emmett Cullen - 21 - Vamp**

**Jasper Cullen - 20 - Vamp**

**Edward Cullen - 19 - Vamp**

Watching him move around the basement, the girl started crying again, stared into his red eyes, and asked him "Tom… please, let me go" Tom looked at her with a smirk and told her "I'm never letting you go, Mary… and you can blame that on the bitch that ran off two years ago, now if you be a good girl and don't make a lot of noise, than I'll go to the store and get you something to eat, when I'm done". After he said that he started unbuckling his belt and started hitting her with it. Than he undone his pants and got on top of her.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

Running through the woods, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen came across what appeared to be an abandoned house. Emmett ran up to it with Rose right behind him. Once they got to the door, Emmett kicked the door open than walked inside. Once they were in the front room, they smelled blood, about a minute later, they heard a whimper.

They ran to the other door that had a padlock on it, Rosalie took a hold of it and pulled it off. Once they were in the basement, they saw a small girl with long black hair covered in dirt, cuts and blood, wearing just a small shirt and panties, laying on what looked like a sandbox filled with dirt, her hands tied above her head, by chains that were hooked to one of the edges, while her feet were chained to the opposite side. Rose and Emmett ran over to her, than Emmett used his hand to crush the chains.

Once the girl was free, Emmett took his shirt off and handed it to her while saying "here, put this on". After she put the shirt on, Rosalie lifted her up and started walking to the front door. As they walked to the door, Emmett looked around outside to make sure that nobody was coming towards the cabin.

As soon as they got to their house, Rose took the girl to her room, while Emmett got the rest of the family into the living room. When the Cullens were in the room and sitting down, Emmett asked "where's Bella?" Esme told him "she's coming". Just as she said that, Bella walked into the room and sat down than asked "who was that with Rose?"

Emmett replied "I don't know, Rose and I was in the woods and we found a house that looked abandoned. We found her in the basement in just her shirt and underwearcovered in blood; she had her hands chained above her head to one of the sides of what looked like a garden bed, that she was on and her feet chained to the other end". After a few hours had past, Rose walked into the room with the girl next to her.

When everyone was sitting down, Bella looked at the girl for a few minuets and asked "what's your name?" The girl kept her head down with her hair hiding her face and replied "Mary Alice Brandon… but I prefer Alice". Carlisle asked her "if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Alice took a deep breath before talking "two years ago, I was walking down a road and a guy pulled me into a van, he took me to the house and chained me in the basement. A lot of times he would come down and burn me with cigarettes or anything that he could find… he kept saying that the only reason I was there, was because the girl he had before me got away". Bella froze; Esme looked at Bella, than to Alice and asked "do you know what he looked like, any tattoos?" Alice replied "dark hair... he has a tattoo of a dagger with blood dripping off it, and it had a vine with a rose wrapped around the dagger."

"Like you guys, he was a vampire, but the only difference is he fed off of humans"

Bella asked "it's not possible" than she whispered "I killed him" After she said that Alice looked up at her and asked "what do you mean?" Instead of answering, Bella got up and ran to her room; Alice asked "what's wrong?" Esme looked from the stairs to Alice and told her "that's something that Bella should tell you herself." Alice looked from Esme to the top of the stairs where Bella went.

The other Cullens were looking at Alice in surprise. Carlisle asked her "what makes you think we're vampires?"

Alice looked at him and said "sometimes I see things that are going to happen, that hasn't happened yet, but the things I see changes sometimes, most of the time they happen exactly how I see it… I saw Bella feeding off a deer when I was upstairs."

Later that night Bella was in her room, lying on her bed thinking of Alice. After a few minutes went by, Bella got up and started walking to the guest bedroom. Once Bella was in front of the door, she heard Alice call out "come in, Bella", so she walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Alice.

Bella took a deep breath, looked at Alice and told her "When I was 4, my mother and step dad were killed, and I went to live with my father. When I was 9, he owed a guy a lot of money; he sold me to pay him off. My dad grabbed me out of bed in the middle of the night, dragged me down the stairs and outside, where the guy pulled me into a van. He chained me up in a basement of a house. And like you, he would burn me with anything he got his hands on. I was chained up in that room until two years ago".

"Earlier that day Tom unchained me so that I could go to the bathroom, I grabbed his knife and cut the inside of his arm, I guess he liked the look of blood on it and had it added", After awhile Alice asked her "how did you get away from him?" Bella looked over at her and replied "that night Edward and Jasper was in the forest. They heard me screaming and came busting into the house, I would be dead if it wasn't for them". Alice asked "what about your dad, what happened to him?" Bella smirked and told her "animal attack".

A few hours later, Bella was about to get up and go back in her room when Alice asked if she could stay with her so she wouldn't be alone. So Bella climbed back into the bed and lay down next to her, Alice moved over so that her head was resting on Bella's chest, than fell asleep.

The next day Alice woke up and noticed that she was alone, so she got up, dressed, grabbed a pair of scissors than went into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Alice stared into the mirror. After a minute, she grabbed some of her hair and started cutting. When she was done, she looked into the mirror after cleaning the bathroom, staring at her new pixie cut, she smiled.

Alice headed downstairs into the kitchen where she noticed that Esme had breakfast already made for her. Looking at Esme she asked "where are Bella and the others?" Esme smiled a little before replying "they went out hunting, they should be back soon… when did you cut your hair? It looks nice" Alice told her "just now, and thanks"

Once she said that they heard the front door open and shut. Alice looked over to see Bella and Edward walk into the kitchen. As Bella sat down, she looked at Alice, smiled, and said "hey Alice, want to go shopping?" After she said that Alice looked down saying "I don't have any money".

Bella moved her hand under Alice's chin, lifting it, and told her "you never have to worry about money now that you're here Ali, what's ours is yours". Alice started smiling a little and when Bella noticed, she asked "what?" Alice's smile got bigger while she said "you called me Ali".

Bella smiled, pulled Alice up while saying "come on pixie, lets go"

Before they could take another step, Alice suddenly froze. Edward read Alice's mind and saw that Tom was going to attack, but Edward didn't know when, than another shot was of Tom biting Alice and draining her of her blood; killing her.


End file.
